My Cool Uke
by Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer
Summary: Ketika Neji Hyuuga harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya. Bisakah SemeUke dot com membantu? Spesial for Neji b'day. Pairing NejiGaara. Oneshot. R&R pliz


Autor's Notes:

-Mengandung Shounen-ai pairing NejiGaara

-B'day fict untuk Neji Hyuuga

-Komentar, kritikan dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan

-Happy Reading

Keterangan:

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' Neji pov

_**Bold Italic**_ from SemeUke (dot) com

Sumarry:

Ketika Neji Hyuuga harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya. Bisakah _**SemeUke (dot) com**_ membantu? Spesial for Neji b'day. Pairing NejiGaara. Oneshot. R&R pliz

***

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**MY COOL UKE © LOVELY LUCIFER**

***

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata lavender duduk dalam keremangan di kamarnya. Sesekali helaan nafas panjang meluncur dari bibirnya, disertai pijitan otomatis ke arah pelipisnya. Pertanda dia sedang tidak tenang dan banyak pikiran.

Pasalnya, pemuda bermata lavender itu benar-benar frustasi memikirkan relationship-nya dengan kekasihnya yang berada nun jauh di sana. Sudah hampir tujuh bulan mereka pacaran, tapi hubungan mereka hanya begitu-begitu saja. Kencan, makan bersama, duduk berdua di Oase, ke festival, latihan tanding, duduk di kamarnya. Just it. Hanya itu. Tak ada bergandengan tangan, kissing, ataupun hug tight layaknya pasangan yang sedang kasmaran. Benar-benar tidak ada. Satu kesimpulan dalam capslock dan bold mode. **NO ROMANTICISM**.

Kadang-kadang keraguan muncul, dan membuat dia berfikir, benarkah kekasihnya itu mencintainya? Benarkan kekasihnya itu membutuhkannya?

Sebagai seorang yang lebih aktif dalam hubungan, dengan kata lain seorang **Seme**, tentu saja dia tidak diam saja dihadapkan oleh masalah ini. Telepon dan sms rutin dengan kata-kata **Gombal Warning**, kejutan-kejutan kecil dengan cara muncul tiba-tiba di Kazekage office, membuat ancang-ancang akan melakukan adegan rated M, mengirim ribuan bunga, ataupun mengatur candlelit diner. Semua pernah di cobanya, tapi hanya berakhir dengan bergadang duduk berdua di bawah sinar bulan. Yah itulah nasib mempunyai pacar yang menyimpan biju di dirinya, tidak ada acara tidur barsama, apa lagi adegan rated M. Ah, bukan tidak ada, mungkin belum. Semoga saja.

Si pemuda bermata lavender menghela nafas lagi. Berfikir, dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Bukannya dia dalam posisi tanpa harapan sekarang. Tentu saja sudah ada ide yang bertengger di otaknya. Tapi pertanyaannya, mampukah dia melakukannya? Bisakah dia menguatkan diri untuk menempuh jalan ini? Siapkah dia dengan resikonya?

'Apakah aku benar-benar harus melakukannya??'

Tangan putih pemuda itu naik untuk memijat pangkal hidungnya. Mata lavendernya melirik ke arah sebuah foto di meja, yang mengabadikan potret dirinya dan seorang pemuda berambut merah bata tanpa ekspresi. Kekasihnya, Sabaku no Gaara. Seorang Kazekage Suna yang tampan, kuat, pupuler, ningrat, dan digandrungi banyak wanita maupun laki-laki. Si bungsu dari tiga Sabaku yang ketenarannya menggema seantaro Hi Country. Seseorang yang ditakuti bukan hanya karena Biju berekor satu di dalam dirinya, tapi juga karena tehnik ninjanya yang tak bisa diremehkan kemampuannya. Seorang Shinobi bengis haus darah yang bertranformasi menjadi seorang Kazekage yang mencintai dan dicintai rakyatnya.

'Ah betapa bangganya mendeklarasikan diri sebagai kekasihnya, orang yang penting baginya.'

Si pemuda lavender menghempas nafas lagi.

'Gaara, apakah aku memang harus melakukan ini?' desaknya pada gambar yang diam membisu.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala cokelatnya. Menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menyusuri potret wajah kekasihnya.

Dan wajah putihnya berubah kaku seketika. Tanda sebuah keputusan telah diambilnya.

'Gaara maafkan aku, jangan membenciku, ini kulakukan demi cinta kita...'

Pemuda itu membulatkan tekad. Jarinya menari cepat di atas keyboard, mengetik secepatnya sebelum dia benar-benar berubah pikiran.

Dan sebuah situs terpampang di depan mata lavendernya. Menyala-nyala menerangi kamar yang remang-remang.

_**SemeUke (dot) com**_

***

'Aku adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Bukan Neji Hyuuga.'

Mata lavender itu tertutup sejenak dalam rangka pembulatan tekad.

'Baiklah, saatnya menjawab quiz.'

Tangan putih si pemuda bermain di mouse, mengklik **Take the Quiz** secepat kilat. Detik-detik ketika situs meloading rikues-nya bagaikan berubah seabad. Dan saat penantianpun berakhir manis, dua puluh satu pertanyaan memantul dari mata lavender-nya.

'Sedikit lagi.'

Peluh mengalir di tekuk Neji, ketika dengan penuh perjuangan keras sang pemuda Hyuuga menjawab quiz seolah dia adalah kekasihnya. Sesekali kerutan mewarnai dahi bertatonya, saat dia tak yakin harus menjawab apa. Tapi dengan kemampuan Byakugan dan pengalamannya sebagai stalker si Sabaku termuda sebelum dan sesudah ujian Chunnin, dua puluh pertanyaan akhirnya tandas juga dan hanya tersisa satu pertanyaan terakhir. Mata lavender Neji mulai membaca.

_**21. Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**_

Tanpa sadar pipi si pemuda Hyuuga merona. Kenapa ketika mengisi quiz untuk diri sendiri dia merasa biasa saja. Tapi kenapa saat dalam misi **Pretend as Sabaku no Gaara** bayangan rated M bermain di otaknya?

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

'Oke, cukup berfikir jorok. Mari lihat pilihan pertama,'

_**Huh? You mean like bunk beds?**_

Mata lavender Neji menyipit. Sepertinya kekasihnya tidak akan memilih option ini.

'Mari lihat yang selanjutnya.'

_**Are you trying to be a wiseass?**_

'Eh? Tidak, tidak. Next choice,'

_**Bottom, unless I catch my partner sleeping. *twiris rope behind back***_

'Wah, walaupun posisi kekasihku adalah Uke, Gaara tidak akan memilih setegas ini. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengaku. Dan dalam relationship Gaara pantang menyerang duluan.' Setahunya.

_***blinks with wide eyes and turns red***_

Neji menggeleng tegas.

'Seumur hidupku, sama sekali belum pernah kulihat Gaara begitu.'

_**Whatever makes my partner comfortable.**_

'Er~ mungkin, tapi sepertinya tidak juga.'

_**Wanna make a bet and find out? *winks***_

'Winks? Tidak, tidak, membayangkannya saja terlalu OOC, apa lagi jika hal itu benar-benar harus terjadi. Mungkin aku akan langsung mati. Lagi pula hubungan kami tidak akan mandek di tengah jalan seperti ini jikalau Gaara pernah berkata begitu dengan cara yang nakal. Image cool-nya akan runtuh seketika.'

_**Anything's possible with a little convincing or manipulation.**_

'Wah option ini agak mendekati,'

_**You're trying to mock me, aren't you? *dark glare***_

'Benar, inilah yang paling pas.'

Tangan putih Neji mengklik pilihan terakhir dengan suka-cita.

Setelah itu, mata lavender si pemuda Hyuuga naik, mengecek ulang jawabannya. Dan setelah benar-benar yakin, mouse digulirkannya pada tanda _**Submit to Your Fate**_ di pojok kiri bawah monitor dan menunggu hasilnya.

***

Bola dunia di monitor berputar, tanda rikuesnya sedang diproses. Sang pemuda Hyuuga menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Neji sudah pernah mengikuti quiz ini untuk dirinya sendiri setahun yang lalu, ketika dia menguping si pirang Naruto menggembar-gemborkan posisinya pada pacarnya, Sasuke. Dan hasil yang Neji dapat adalah, ehm, Romantic Seme.

'Ya Jashin-sama. Jika kau benar-benar ada, please munculkan Innocent Uke untukku.' Neji memohon pada monitornya dengan sepenuh hati. Mulutnya komat-kamit dalam rangka membaca doa dan tangannya terkatup di atas kepala. 'Aku ingin Gaara sebagai Innocent Uke, agar ada penegasan kalau kami berjodoh.'

Loading complete, hasil muncul di monitor. Si pemuda Hyuuga bangkit dari kursi putarnya agar dapat membaca dengan lebih jelas. Dan kalimat yang terpampang di monitor adalah...

_**You are Don't Fuck With Me Seme**_

Gubrak!

Neji sukses tersungkur dengan posisi tak elit.

'Bagaimana mungkin uke-ku adalah seorang **Don't Fuck With Me Seme**? Pasti ada yang salah, pasti aku menjawab dengan cara yang tak benar. Tak mungkin jeruk makan jeruk. Seme yang menyukai Seme. Astaga. Apakah kepribadian kekasihku terlalu absurd sampai situs SemeUke pun tak mampu membacanya dan memberikanku solusi?'

Neji mengacak rambut cokelat panjangnya dengan frustasi. Hampir saja dia men-jyuuken dirinya sendiri, untung saja dia masih sadar dan godaan itu tak jadi dilakukannya.

'Oke, setiap orang pernah berbuat khilaf, ini hanya satu dari sedikit kesalahan yang aku lakukan. Tak perlu cemas, aku hanya harus mengulangnya dari awal dan berusaha lebih baik.'

Si pemuda Hyuuga sudah mengambil keputusan dan mengklik icon back setelah mengomel dan mengabsen nama-nama binatang. Tangan dan otaknya bekerja sekali lagi untuk mengisi ulang quiz-nya.

***

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat empat puluh lima menit. Tangan putihnya sedikit bergetar ketika akan mengklik tombol **Submit to Your Fate**

Takut hasil lain yang tidak diharapkannya muncul seperti di kasus pertama.

Tapi tidak, apapun hasilnya harus dihadapi. Bukannya itu sudah menjadi resikonya ketika memutuskan untuk mengikuti quiz ini. Untuk mengetahui posisi Gaara dalam relationship mereka, dan mendapatkan informasi kencan macam apa yang baik untuk mereka.

Neji menarik nafas dalam lewat hidung dan menghempaskannya melalui mulutnya. Tangan putihnya sudah mengambil keputusan, sekeras usaha otaknya yang tadi mencoba sekali lagi melakukan misi **Pretend as Sabaku no Gaara**.

'Ah, ini bahkan lebih susah dibandingkan tugas melawan Akatsuki ataupun menenangkan Lee yang sedang mabuk minuman beralkohol.'

Neji menjambak rambut cokelat panjangnya dengan frustasi.

Internet sudah memproses rikuesnya, dan hasilnya adalah...

Deg, deg, deg...

_**You are Sadistic Seme**_

Gubrak!

Kali ini Neji tak hanya tersungkur, tapi kepalanya juga membentur meja dengan sangat nista.

'Apa-apaan quiz ini, kenapa hasilnya lebih parah dari pada yang pertama? Kalau sebelum ujian Chunnin sih mungkin hasilnya seperti ini. Tapi kan sekarang Gaara-ku sudah insaf, tidak sadis lagi, sudah jinak. Karena itulah aku berani mengajaknya berkencan dan menembaknya. Mengidahkan kibasan kipas Temari dan Karashu Kankuro.'

Si pemuda Hyuuga berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk monitor komputernya seolah menuding benda itu yang berbuat dosa. Kalau tidak ingat dinding Hyuuga mansion yang hanya terbuat dari kayu sehingga dapat membangunkan seisi rumah dalam dua kali benturan, Neji pasti sudah menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya dengan sepenuh hati ke dinding agar dia terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

***

'Another mistake!' si pemuda Hyuuga sudah mengambil kesimpulan dan mulai menenangkan diri.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat tiga puluh menit, artinya sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia mengomel frustasi tak jelas.

Sekarang pemuda Hyuuga ini sudah mengambil keputusan, kegiatan tidak berguna itu harus dihentikan sebelum memakan korban. Ya, korban dari Kaiten ayahnya yang pasti tidak akan tinggal diam jika ada putra bodoh yang berani mengganggu tidurnya, hanya karena frustasi setelah mengikuti quiz SemeUke sebagai pacarnya.

Setelah terlebih dahulu menarik nafas tiga kali lewat hidung dan menghempaskannya lewat mulut. Neji mengisi ulang quiznya. Kali ini lebih berkonsentrasi dan berusaha tidak memilih option yang terlalu **Seme**, agar hasil yang didapatnya, sesuai dengan harapannya.

'Semoga kali ini tidak mengecewakan.'

Neji mengklik tombol **Submit to Your Fate** dan menunggu nasib memutuskan nya.

'Ah, sejak kapan aku jadi lebay sekali!' si pemuda Hyuuga sadar diri sambil memukul pelan pipinya.

***

_**You are Flaming Uke**_

Gubrak!

Untuk ketiga kalinya Neji tersungkur.

'Jashin-sama, yang benar saja, kalau hasil yang keluar adalah **Badass Uke** atau **Dramatic Uke** mungkin aku bisa menerima. Tapi **Flaming Uke**? What the hell is that? Benar-benar bukan Gaara.'

Neji mengerang frustasi, hampir saja monitor di depannya diguncangnya agar hasil yang keluar sesuai harapannya.

'Oke, enough for this. Quit playing game with me!' si pemuda Hyuuga menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja dan memejamkan mata lavendernya.

'Gaara, katakan padaku apa yang harus kubuat agar hubungan kita sedikit lebih baik...'

***

"Ktrak!"

Suara benturan sesuatu yang keras dengan jendela kamarnya membuat si pemuda berambut cokelat membuka matanya. Tak lama panggilan namanya dari sebuah suara yang sangat akrab ditelinganya mengalun memenuhi kamarnya.

Dengan siaga Neji bangkit, meyakinkan diri bahwa yang didengarnya bukan khayalan dan imajinasinya saja.

Secepatnya pemuda Hyuuga itu mengucek mata lavendernya dan menghampiri jendela untuk memastikan pendengarannya. Sepertinya Neji sudah benar-benar lupa kalau dia memiliki Byakugan.

Suara gesekan kayu menggema di tengah malam dalam Hyuuga mansion ketika dengan hati-hati Neji mendorong jendela kamarnya hingga terbuka. Dan mata lavendernya menatap takjub. Seseorang berdiri dengan posisi terbalik di atas pohon oak di samping kamarnya.

Sosok yang selalu mengganggu tidurnya dengan fantasi rate M. Seseorang yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwa. Oke, Neji lebay lagi.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu menelan ludah, mengucek matanya berkali-kali, bahkan nyaris mencubiti pantatnya sendiri untuk meyakinkan diri.

'Benarkah ini bukan mimpi?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri berkali-kali.

Dan seolah menjawab keraguannya, pasir yang tadi membentuk tangan untuk menggedor jendela kamarnya bergerak mengancam seolah siap melancarkan Sabaku Kyu.

"Gaara... Jangan...!"

Si pemuda Hyuuga mundur dan jatuh berdebam di lantai kayu ketika dia menghindar ketakutan dari jutsu sang pacar yang seolah siap meremuk dan menyedot habis darahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pertanyaan datar meluncur dari bibir si Sabaku termuda ketika dia dengan santainya melompat dan mendarat dengan mulus di sebelah Neji yang terduduk dengan posisi tak elit.

Si pemuda bermata lavender menahan diri untuk tak mengerang frustasi. Seharusnya bukan Gaara yang mempertanyakan itu, tapi dirinya.

'Apa yang dilakukan si Kazekage Suna di tengah malam ini? Di sini, di kamarnya? Di saat yang lain tidur? Apakah untuk mengajaknya bergadang bersama lagi?'

Well, sepertinya fantasi rate M kembali mampir di otak Neji. Mengikuti quiz SemeUke di tengah malam ternyata memang tidak dianjurkan.

"Tidak ada, hanya kaget. Kau sendiri sedang apa malam-malam begini bergelayutan di pohon di samping kamarku dan menggedor-gedor jendelaku?"

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab, pemuda berambut merah bata itu berjalan menyusuri kamar Neji, berhenti dan menyeringai ketika mata emerald-nya masih menyimpulkan bahwa untuk seukuran cowok, kamar ini terlalu bersih dan rapi.

"Tidak berubah sejak aku terakhir kemari." komentar Gaara ketika tangannya memainkan sebuah jam weker berbentuk rakun di dekat tempat tidur.

Neji mengiyakan saja, mau tak mau kencan terakhir mereka di Konoha terbayang lagi di benaknya. Festifal kembang api yang berakhir dengan mereka duduk berdua menyambut pagi seperti biasa, di sini, di beranda ini, dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar. Tanpa saling bertautan tangan, tanpa saling mengucap kata romantis, tanpa kecupan, apa lagi adegan rated M.

Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa Neji bergombal ria jika pembicaraan mereka hanya sekedar tentang Suna, Konoha, dan Naruto. Terkadang Neji frustasi sendiri, jangan-jangan kekasihnya ini mempunyai cinta terpendam pada si pemuda pirang Uzumaki. Kecurigaannya bukannya tak berdasar, karena jika berbicara tentang Naruto, mereka bisa mempertahankan obrolan lebih kurang selama sepuluh menit. Sedangkan jika Neji mulai menunjukkan gelagat akan merayu si kekasih, mata emerald Gaara akan terlihat lebih menyeramkan, dengan suara 'sshh' khas gesekan pasir seolah si kekasih siap mengeluarkan pasir dari gentongnya dan mencekeknya. Great! **Romantic Seme** macam apa dia? Pastilah otaknya sedang tidak dalam kondisi normal saat menjawab quiz SemeUke itu.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" pertanyaan meluncur lagi dari bibir Gaara ketika dia beranjak meninggalkan area tempat tidur dan menuju ke tengah ruangan.

Neji mengernyitkan dahi bertatonya.

'Gaara malam ini agak sedikit aneh, kesannya terlalu banyak bicara. Apa hanya perasaanku saja? Soalnya pertanyaanku yang pertama diacuhkan dan tidak mendapat jawaban.' Neji menggelengkan kepala cokelatnya. 'Tapi jelas-jelas ada yang aneh dengannya!'

Si pemuda Hyuuga diam sejenak, menimbang harus menjawab apa. Beranikah dia mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya? Tapi Neji memutuskan tidak berani saja. Sayang nyawa. Mati di tangan orang yang dicintai memang terdengar keren, tapi Neji lebih memilih mati di usia tua setelah puas berlemonan dengan kekasih, bukan option pertama.

"Belum mengantuk, kau sendiri?" Neji balas bertanya, kali ini berharap dengan sepenuh hati akan mendapat jawaban yang dia inginkan.

"Kau mengikuti quiz ini?"

Hah? Neji menoleh secepat kilat, sekali lagi kalimat kekasihnya sama sekali tak sinkron dengan pertanyaannya.

Dan monitor yang menyala-nyala menjawab pertanyaannya. Tulisan **Flaming Uke** lengkap dengan picture-nya terpampang di depan tunjukan Gaara membuat si pemuda Hyuuga mengumpat.

Neji berlari cepat menghampiri komputernya dan mengklik tanda x secepatnya.

"Hanya iseng!" jawab pemuda Hyuuga itu berusaha menutupi canggungnya.

"Kau bukan Flaming Uke, kan?"

Pertanyaan dari Gaara nyaris membuat Neji tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Ti, tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku Romantic Seme dan..."

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak mungkin seorang Uke."

Gaara memotong kalimat Neji dengan pernyataan yang sedikit mencengangkan.

"Ah iya," si pemuda Hyuuga tersenyum, senang karena kekasihnya tidak salah paham, "kalau kau mendapat apa?" lanjutnya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Don't Fuck With Me Seme."

Gubrak!

Untuk ke empat kalinya Neji tersungkur. Pemuda itu memaki-maki dalam hati.

'Ah, aku benci sekali jika tebakan yang tidak kuharapkan ternyata benar.'

"Sungguh?" tanya Neji memelas, gagal menyembunyikan nada sedih dalam kalimatnya.

"Ya, tapi tidak masalah..."

'Eh?'

"Walaupun Don't Fuck With Me Seme hanya cocok dengan Badass Uke. Aku yakin Romantic Seme mampu merubahnya. Dengan kata lain break the rules."

Mata lavender Neji membulat otomatis, tercabik antara keinginan membelalak dan meledak tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Happy birthday, my Romantic Seme!" Gaara mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka ketika wajahnya bergerak mendekat. "Ready for first mature content?"

Neji membelalak.

'Ya Jashin-sama, aku lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunku.'

***

Fin

***

Catatan kaki:

1. Don't Fuck With Me Seme, possibly the most easily misunderstood Seme personality - the dark intense eyes of the DFWM Seme silently penetrating deep into your true motives is enough to frighten most away. Only those with a taste for playing with danger, and a craving for sensual punishment, would approach willingly into this fire. Intensely possessive and serious, this Seme is driven by challenge - and the thrill of the hurt, capture, and physical dominance over their partner in their shared game of power and submission. And despite this Seme being silent (unless provoked into anger) and more of a loner, once they've found the right partner - someone who can match their intensity and darkness - they are deeply protective, loyal, and sensual.

2. Romantic Seme, intelligent and honest, the Romantic Seme has refined but modest tastes - whether it's food, art, or their own wardrobe. Their appearance can sometimes give the impression of being somewhat unapproachable, when actually, the Romantic Seme cares little for materialistic things, and only wants to shower their partner with their love and protection. Romantic Seme also tend to be very giving to those they are close to, and need to be careful not to be too giving... Sacrificing much of themselves to insure the happiness of other. Other common traits of the Romantic Seme include being: loyal, romantic, thoughtful, protective, honorable, passionate, and trusting.

3. Taken from _**www (dot) SemeUke (dot) com**_

Pesan Moral:

Percayalah pada kekasihmu, bukan hasil quizmu!

Author's note lagi:

Nyahahaha, cerita abal, terinspirasi dari relationship di FB.

Semua hasil quiz adalah karangan saia dan teman saia belaka. Jangan terlalu dianggap serius. Yang belum ikut quiz silahkan _**Submit to Your Fate**_ di _**www (dot) SemeUke (dot) com**_.

Ripyu jika berkenan...

Sekali lagi Happy b'day to Neji Hyuuga. Jangan lupa join SasuNaru day di tanggal 10.


End file.
